


【授權翻譯】Just A Little <一點點就好>

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們沒在做愛....直到有天他們真的做了。</p><p>就是...偵探慢慢被醫生鯨吞蠶食掉的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】Just A Little <一點點就好>

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just A Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379253) by [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee). 



> 因為隨緣居也有人要了授權，所以這篇只會放在AO3，不會上隨緣居了。

既然他們顯然都對 ** _從此以後不許再提_** 沒有任何問題，而且彼此都沒有半點概念倒底他們在幹嘛，他有點覺得這事就這樣了。沒人精神崩潰，他們也沒在犯罪現場手牽手，而Sherlock也沒有（就像John有一度又害怕又期待的那樣）打算把他推倒操到求天喊地。  
  
自從那次和無聊的Sherlock、一瓶從Mycroft那兒偷來貴的要命的威士忌、和Lastrade送給Sherlock當生日禮物的一整疊越來越離奇的玄案一起在沙發上過了一晚之後，事情整個走調。  
  
和Sherlock比起來John觀察力雖然差得多，但仍然察覺到了他們滾了沙發把對方吻個徹底後的微妙的氣氛變化。當時，這貌似是很不賴，很友愛的舉動；但到了第二天早上，就不太像了。雖然Sherlock沒提起過，但如果在之後那個突發的讓人心臟病發的釘在牆上之吻真的發生過，那好吧。就這樣。  
  
然而那個突發的心臟病之吻不久之後演變成偶發的心臟病之 ** _喔天啊天啊_** 蹭上牆（沙發／廚房水槽／冰箱）。然後就在某一次，他的手被高舉過頭釘上牆而他的頭向後仰著，Sherlock正精準的橋好角度讓他們兩的唇對在一起，他感覺到那些手指悄悄滑進他的T恤底下沿著褲腰摩蹭。他驚訝的發出一聲被含住的 ** _哼嗯_** 。他對有根老二抵著他的感覺仍然感到有點不安。衣服都穿的好好的，這就像他們沒打算做愛。如果他們沒打算做愛，這就不奇怪了。  
  
是吧？  
  
這一直都沒事直到他們突然就做了。某個下午他正坐在他的椅子裡時Sherlock突然跨坐到他身上，然後招呼都沒打一聲就拉下John牛仔褲的拉鍊把手伸了進去。很顯然他並不確定該怎麼做，但還知道要摩蹭和搓弄，然後John就被搞的咬緊牙關性奮過度，大概只花了一分鐘他就喘著氣射在Sherlock手裡。他報答了回去，然後發現Sherlock一臉幸福的樣子實在很讓人滿意。  
  
然後突然間，他開始想要 ** _更多_** 。更多什麼，他也不確定，但肯定是某種東西。如果是跟個女人，他可能會在沙發上爬到她身上，剝下她的內褲吸到她求饒。然後他大概會把她拉到自己的腿上操到她失去理智。跟Sherlock的話……  
  
他不確定Sherlock多有經驗或多沒經驗（好吧，這可不是那種你可以 ** _詢問_** 另一個男人的事，不是嗎？即使你們已經半規律的把彼此給蹭在各種家具上）但他幾乎可以肯定在這個方面，他的經驗值就跟John一樣（亦即：零）。  
  
他一直在想，他還想要什麼。

 

 

  
  
在Sherlock的床上，他們和衣躺在一起。真的躺到床上來真的很讓人興奮，這讓一切看起來就像真的要做愛了而不只是瘋狂的擁吻和愛撫－－雖然那當然也少不了了。John伸展了下翻身趴在Sherlock身上然後閒散的摩蹭著。Sherlock輕聲呻吟起來。  
  
「我們要不要試一下？」他貼著Sherlock微分的唇道。  
  
「也許。」Sherlock喘著氣道，永遠都那麼務實。　  
  
「我想要──」John吞口口水，「我想把你張開一點，只是看一下。」  
  
「好。」  
  
Sherlock扭著身體擺脫他的褲子，留著T恤和內褲，然後翻身趴在自己的肚子上。John把兩隻手輕放到他的背上，手指勾住內褲腰帶然後一路向下脫。他留著T恤。  
  
他的手指顫抖著撫過Sherlock雪白結實的臀部。Sherlock微微扭動了下，向後抵向John的掌握。輕輕的，John把他的大腿分開。Sherlock呻吟起來，頭向前垂下，把腿分得更開。  
  
「你喜歡這樣。」John把Sherlock臀瓣再分開一點。  
  
「 ** _喔_** 。」Sherlock勉強出聲。  
  
「天啊。」  
  
他試探的把手沿著Sherlock的尾椎撫摸然後向下伸出手指，輕輕刷過他的入口，為這點接觸悸動起來。 ** _天啊_** ，他想要的快死了。他調整了下困在牛仔褲裡的傢伙。  
  
「把它們脫掉。」Sherlock悶住的聲音從手臂中──貌似他正咬著──傳來。John立馬照辦，一點也不想浪費任何時間。  
  
他爬回床上，跪在Sherlock張開的腿間然後溫柔的愛撫他的後背和大腿。突然靈光一閃的，他把一根手指放進自己的嘴，徹底的潤濕後摸上Sherlock的洞口。  
  
「喔，天啊。」  
  
愉快的，他又做了一次，饒富興味的看著Sherlock在床上扭動起來。他的老二又熱又沉。在幾次熟練的用單根溼潤的手指按摩後，他大膽的微微一個按壓，把指尖插了進去。Sherlock把腿張到不能再開。  
  
「 ** _再多一點_** ，fuck。」  
  
「你確定嗎？」  
  
「嗯啊，是啊，感覺太棒了。」  
  
他在他的指頭上吐更多的口水然後插的更深，很緩慢，喔慢的要命。Sherlock呻吟起來。John抽動他的手，輕淺的插進抽出，玩弄著。  
  
他自己的老二現在滴個不停了，他絕望的想做點 ** _什麼_** ；他的手指滑膩的消失在Sherlock體內的景象不可思議的火辣。他想著Sherlock不知道願不願意讓他──  
  
「呃──怎麼了？你幹麻停下來？」  
  
「就，等我一下下──」  
  
他在床上俯身向前，期待的咬著唇，然後扶著他的老二抵在Sherlock濕潤的洞口。  
  
「只是想要感覺一下，」他低喃道，貼著入口前後輕蹭著。他在手上吐口水然後把整根都再潤滑過一次然後再次向前推進，退下他的包皮然後看著光滑的前端潤濕了Sherlock粉嫩的屁眼。  
  
Sherlock沉重的在床單裡喘氣，向後一抵；John的回應是在每次回抵時再蹭用力點。每次都讓他的小穴抽搐著張的更開。  
  
「我能不能──一點點就好？」他微微增加力道。  
  
「God, fuck, yes. Yes.」  
  
他向前挺進。他的老二頂端被Sherlock的身體慢慢吞噬的樣子簡直難以置信。他打了個顫，感受著Sherlock的肌肉在調適時的每一下痙攣與緊縮。Sherlock不停的呻吟著喘氣，他的手伸到後面將自己分得更開而他的臀正以一種微微顫抖的韻律操著床墊。John用空著的那隻手穩住他，另隻手緩慢的撸著自己，保持他的老二就只有到隙口沉浸在裡面。 ** _太美了_** 。  
  
Sherlock扭動起來。  
  
他的手撸動得更快，更用力的壓下Sherlock的臀部阻止他回推，然後看著他的老二微幅的滑進抽出。他沒法把自己的視線從他每次抽動時露出Sherlock洞口的閃亮皇冠上拔開。  
  
「天啊，Sherlock。我要射在你裡面了。」  
  
「好。射吧。」  
  
「Oh, fuck. 你快到了嗎？」  
  
「嗯～」  
  
他的手在老二上飛快的撸動，忍著不要插得太深。Sherlock的呻吟聲斷斷續續，每一個呻吟都點燃一把火直衝他的脊柱，把他推得越來越近。  
  
「哦， ** _天啊_** ，」Sherlock咬著牙，抖著屁股射在床墊上──就只靠著摩蹭。「John, ** _fuck, fuck._** 」  
  
他的小穴抽緊，John抖著身子跟著射了。  
  
「Oh yeah, 」他喘著氣，緊握住自己的老二。「幹，這太爽了。」  
  
他愛撫著自己然後沒費什麼力氣的握著老二埋在Sherlock體內射了又射，一滴都不想浪費。  
  
他緩緩的拔出來。Sherlock的洞口還微張著然後他看著，著迷不已的，他的精華滴落Sherlock的大腿。他淺淺插進去霑濕一根手指。  
  
「神啊。」  
  
Sherlock抖著身子挪開了。「讓我起來。都濕透了。」  
  
在他起身的時候，更多的精華黏膩的流到床單和他的腿上。John吞了口口水，感覺自己莫名的口齒生津。  
  
也許下次吧。

 

 

**-FIN-**


End file.
